


Only on Sunday

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: Bible stared at you as you hauled yourself up on the tank.
Relationships: Boyd "Bible" Swan/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Only on Sunday

The first one to react had been Grady. You could tell during that long silence that he was trying very hard not to give himself away. But in the end he’d laughed so hard he had to set his steaming mug of coffee down by Gordo’s feet so he wouldn’t spill it all over himself. He was shaking with laughter, too, with his whole body.

Next to him, Gordo started to laugh too. He was tipsy, lightheaded and the smallest thing could send him over the edge and into a laughing fit. That had done it. He had started and now it didn’t look like he would be able to stop anytime soon.

Across from you, Don cracked a smile. He tried to hide it behind his mug but it was there, you could see it. Boyd, on the other hand, was the opposite of him. He sat frozen to the spot, eyes wide as he looked at you.

“What did you just say?” Bible asked, his voice a whisper.

You raised an eyebrow. “I’m only gay on Sunday.”

You stood up, giving him a long look, letting your eyes drink him in from head to toe, and walked back towards Fury. Bible stared at you as you hauled yourself up on the tank.

Grady elbowed him. “What’re you waiting for?”

Boyd couldn’t get up fast enough. He only just made it to the tank before you closed the hatch. Just in time, too.


End file.
